Another
by Souroman
Summary: El has a nightmare in the void that shows her a boy, but he's working with Brenner. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so all supportive criticism is welcome and appreciated! If you want this story to continue let me know in the comments please. Also other chapters won't be this short.**

 **3rd person limited to El**

It was pitch black, like when El usually came here, but it wasn't a bad kind of darkness. To her, it was her place. If she needed some time to herself, she would come here.

However, this time the darkness wasn't hers. She hadn't chosen to come to the void. She looked around, trying to figure out what brought her here. Off in the distance she saw two figures talking to each other, one facing away from her. She walked towards them, hoping to understand why she was here. When she got close enough to hear them, she was surprised by what was happening.

"Here you are, as promised." The one facing away from her said, with an unpleasant familiarity in his voice. He handed the other a folder. El moved closer to see what was in the folder, and saw that the one who was given it was about her age, but there was something interesting about him. He had a big black circle of cloth on his eye that was held on by a strap that wrapped around his head **(An eyepatch, but she doesn't know that's what it's called)**. She had seen it before, and wondered if this fellow was a pirate. She then turned her attention to the folder, now opened. Inside she saw writing too small to read quickly, beside several pictures of… Daddy? Why would they want pictures of Daddy?

"What do you want in return for this?" The one with the eyepatch asked.

"His daughter."

Eleven was shocked. Who was this person, and why would they want her? She looked at his face, and almost died of fear. Standing before her was the one man she had ever feared. Papa.

Eleven woke up screaming. Hopper rushed into the room, saying, "Kid! What's wrong?"

"I-I saw papa."

Hopper's eyes widened with fear. "That man is dead." Hopper said, trying to comfort her. "He-he can't hurt you." He said, trying to convince himself al much as Eleven.

"O-ok."

They stayed there, hugging for quite some time before eleven fell asleep, this time to a pleasant dream about her and mike getting ice cream, and hopper tucked her in.

"Nighty-night, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry for the long wait.(even though I don't think anyone read it) I have no idea how to read reviews btw so please pm me how! (Update: I figured out how.)**

It had been a few weeks since the dream, but El was still haunted by it. She didn't have any other dreams, but she couldn't get it out of her head that this boy wanted daddy. It had only been two months since the snowball, but she still had to follow the "don't be stupid rules", although mike and the other boys (and sometimes max) could visit. She didn't tell them about her nightmare, mostly because she was afraid that the boy would get them too.

One day, while hopper was at work, a package came. Hopper had changed the don't be stupid rules so that she could answer her he door if she looked through the newly installed peephole. She looked through and didn't see anyone, so she opened it and found a package on the porch. She picked it up and read the label. To El. From Mike. El opened it up without a second thought, and found inside it, a package of apple cinnamon eggos. She was confused until she read the note, saying:

I found this new type of eggo and thought you might like to try it.

-Mike

El tried an eggo and it turned out to be pretty good, until she found herself unconscious on the floor minutes later. When she woke up she was in a big room, but she was in a cage in said room. "Finally." A voice she recognized said. "I was starting to get bored."

When hopper got home, he did the secret knock, as usual, but the door didn't open. He tried again. Still nothing. "Kid, I'm on time! Could you open the door?" Still nothing. It was at this point that he noticed a note, held onto the porch by a tack. Come to this address alone if you want to see your daughter again. A terrified look came across hopper's face. He immediately climbed into his car and started driving. He knew he was breaking almost every traffic law there was, but there was no way he was going to lose his little girl. It had happened to him once. He wouldn't let it happen again. He drove what was normally a two hour drive in about 45 minutes. When he got there, he just saw an empty warehouse. He leapt from his vehicle and rushed into the warehouse almost ripping the door off its hinges. When he got inside, words couldn't describe his shock.

Ten minutes earlier.

"Finally, I was starting to get bored." El recognized the voice as the boy with the eyepatch, but couldn't see him. She looked around and finally saw him, sitting behind a desk.

"Why did you bring me here?" El asked.

"My reasons are my own. I will let you know, however, that you won't be here for much longer."

El was slightly confused. "You're letting me go?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"How long?"

"Depends. Until then, do you know how to play chess?"

El didn't know about kid napping, so she didn't think she was in any real danger. "Kind of."

The boy opened a small window in her cage and slid a chessboard halfway through, so it was balanced on the square bar. He then put the pieces on it and said, "White goes first." She had no concept of strategy, so she would just move random pieces. While they played, el's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Why do you have a black thing on your eye? Won't that make it hard to see?"

"I don't have an eye." He stated. "It covers up the hole."

"Oh."

Within ten minutes he had her in checkmate. They started a new game, and around this point hopper burst in through the door.

"KID!" he screamed. He then proceeded to pull out his gun and aimed it at the boy. "Let her go!" He said.

"Patience, Mr. Hopper. All good things to those who wait."

"I came here to get my girl back, and I'm not leaving until I do!"

"Then I'm afraid you'll not be leaving." A new voice said from the doorway. Hopper was terrified. He had heard that voice before. He turned around and saw the one thing that could have made the police chief wet his pants. Brenner.

 **Ok, so this was a pretty short chapter too, but I'll try to update more often!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all ur helpful reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

"I came here to get my girl, I'm not leaving till I do!"

"Then I'm afraid you won't be leaving." Hopper knew the voice. He didn't want to, but he knew it. He feared the name it belonged to. Out of the shadows stepped the man feared by hopper and El alike. Dr. Brenner.

"You-you're dead!" Hopper said more to himself than Brenner."

"I'm afraid not." Brenner said. "The creature's attempt on my life was, while damaging, unsuccessful."

El was petrified. "P-papa?" She could barely squeeze out the word.

"A pleasure to see you again, Eleven." Brenner said with his 'fatherly' voice. "Shhh… don't speak. We'll have plenty of time to catch up later."

"Yeeaaahh… about that, NO!" The boy with the eyepatch said.

Even hopper was shocked to hear this. Brenner's surprise quickly turned into mild frustration, but he hid it well.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You told me you gave me information on the man who killed my brother."

"And I did. He's right there in front of you."

"That man was here in abut over half an hour after he would've gotten home. The drive from his house to here would take about two hours on average."

"I'm afraid I don't see your point."

"My point is, if this man killed my brother, and then tried to kill me, he wouldn't care so much for one little girl."

At this point, Brenner's rage was almost tangible. "Mark my words boy, if you don't give me that gir-"

Brenner's monologue was cut short by a massive bolt of lighting flying from the boy's hand, sending Brenner flying into the wall, his clothes smoking.

"Now then, I do believe this is yours." The boy said to hopper, who was still too shocked to say anything. The boy walked over to El's cage, which didn't have a door, unless you count the little hole they played chess with, and moved his hand right through the bars, melting a hole in them big enough that el could get out.

"Wh-who are you?" Hopper queried.

"My name is Jason Chase. That is all you need to know." Jason said before reaching his hand out, seeming to burn a hole in the air, and walk through it, the hole closing behind him. Hopper looked around. Brenner was gone.

"Daddy… Papa is still alive." El said with fear in her quaking voice.

"I-I know, el."

"What do we do?"

Hopper sighed. He didn't know. "Lets go home."

 **Sorry about the short chapter! Let me know if this is a good ending or if I should continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have nothing else to do and no story ideas, so I'm just gonna update this story until I can't or you guys tell me to stop (but there's like, four people reading this as of today that I know of, so that probably won't happen). Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

Eleven was more exited for her first day of school than words can describe. She had all but forgotten about the whole kid napping incident in the months that passed since then. She must have spent half an hour doing her hair, a whole one if you ask hopper. El couldn't sit still during the ride to the Byers house (Steve was driving the kids in a carpool).

When they got there, eleven got out of the car so fast, she almost flew. Everyone else thought she used her powers to fling herself out.

"Exited for your first day of school, huh el?" Dustin asked.

El nodded vigorously. "It sounds like so much fun."

"Well, kind of…" Will added. He never had a good experience with middle school. He doubted high school would be much better.

"Aw, come on, cheer up buddy!" Dustin said, trying to comfort his friend. "Nobody talks to anyone outside their friend group in high school, so you'll be free of teasing!"

"Yeah, sure." Will said in his, 'I know we're screwed, but I'm being optimistic' voice.

A few minutes later Lucas and max arrived, max had skateboarded over to his house (cause there was no way in heck billy would drive her to some carpool with her friends, cause things had gone back to the way they were in her family, due to the lack of her having a spiked bat to threaten him with).

"Hey guys, what's up?" They said together, giggling a bit afterwards. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"I don't know which couple is worse, you two or mike and El."

"I'd have to say mike and El." Will put in. During the time they had known each other, El was like a sister to Jonathan and Will, and they were like brothers to her, due to her coming over whenever Hopper came to see Joyce, which was frequent.

"Shut up." Mike said, amused and annoyed at the same time.

At this point Steve finally came. He honked his horn and leaned out the window saying, "Come on, let's go, I don't have all day!" Dustin was the first to arrive, taking shotgun for himself. They talked about numerous topics on the ride over to the high school. They arrived in about ten minutes.

"Have fun!" Steve said before he drove off.

El took a deep breath. She was finally in school. Granted a little late, but she was ready. Her first class was with Mr. Hall. She had mike in this class as well, so she was ecstatic. They went there and as all the students milled into the class, she thought she saw someone familiar, but only for a moment. She sat patiently in her seat she chose until mr. hall gave them the seating chart.

"I am Mr. Hall. When I tell you your seat, say 'here' so I can take roll." He said after the bell rang. He went through some names, and she sat two seats away from the window. But when he got to the person after her, Eleven's heart stopped.

"Jason Chase."

Eleven couldn't believe it. She refused. The boy made her think of that day. Of papa. She desperately hoped that she misheard, but a few seconds later she heard, "Here." It was his voice. She wanted to believe it was just someone who sounded like him, but when he sat beside her, it was him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Jane?"

 **Dun dun duuuun! (PS this guys not evil. He just reminds El of Dr. Brenner.)**


	5. Chapter 5

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Sorry about the long wait! I've been quite busy. Here's an extra long chapter to make/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" up/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" for it!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Hello, Jane. It's been a while."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Eleven couldn't believe it. If this boy was real, then Dr. Brenner is still alive. She didn't dislike /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Jason/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;", only what he meant./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" Mike got put on the other side of her, so she wasn't that far away from him. Mike reached his hand out to Jason./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Hi, I'm Michael /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Wheeler."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""So I've heard." Jason responded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"You've heard of me already?" Mike said confused./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Yes. From Mr. Hall just now. When he told you to sit down right there."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Oh."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"El giggled a bit at this. She decided that this fellow might not be so bad/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" (and, did he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" maybe /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"look handsome?)/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;", despite the fact that he reminded her of Brenner./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" She didn't have much time to dwell on this decision, as Mr. Hall started talking, droning on in his teacher voice (I've heard that teachers in the 80's normally had a very boring voice)./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Eleven had English next, this time with Mrs. Wilkinson. She had a very raspy voice. Her next class was music, which she chose because hopper said she had a good singing voice. When she got there, she saw three familiar faces. Dustin, Will, and, of course, Jason. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Well, well, well, look who it is." Said Dustin./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""What instrument do you play?" Will queried./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Sing." El responded, ever the master of one word sentences./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" "What about you two?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""I drum." Dustin said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""I play piano/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"." Will said. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""What do you play, Jason?" She said to the boy sitting o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"n /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"the ledge of the amphitheater (most schools had the music room shaped like an /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"amphitheater/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"). /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""All of them."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Eleven didn't expect this response. "What?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""You heard me. I play nearly every conceived instrument ever played."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Confused (and quite impressed), eleven /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"just dropped the subject/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" and kept talking to Will and Dustin./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Her next period was lunch period. They went to the cafeteria and met up with mike and Lucas, who was sitting with Max, her head laid on his shoulder. El sad beside mike and put her head on his shoulder. Over the years, though el no longer disliked max due to her not liking mike, El and Max had developed a healthy rivalry, to see who could show more love to their partner. El usually won./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""So, how's your day been?" Max asked to no one in particular./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Good. Yours?" El returned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""I have almost all my classes with this guy, so pretty good." She said gesturing to Lucas./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""I made a new friend." El said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""You mean shady Mc. Eyepatch from music class?" Dustin said. "That guy's a show off./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""I like him." Will countered./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Is this that Jason fellow from first period?" Mike asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Yes." Eleven said. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Just then, Jason came/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" out of the line with his lunch. El waved him over./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" "Jason! Over here!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Jason came and sat beside them. "How's it going?" Will asked, trying to start a conversation./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Depends."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""On what?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Well, the only competent people in the school are sitting at this table/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" so/span/span span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"I get to deal with that."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"'m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" glad I'm one/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" of them/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" Mike commented/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""I said the all the competent people are/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" here. I never said everyone here was competent./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"At this comment, the entire table /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"burst into laughter. That is, until the lights flickered. Everyone knew what that meant./span/span span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Everyone at the table was silent. Then, something happened that they all hoped never would. A gate opened. The wall just crumbled away and sure enough, there the reddish goo was./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Oh no…" Will said. He didn't have the mind flayer dragging him to the upside down anymore, but he did have nightmares about it. He desperately hoped that it would just be another nightmare, but he knew the chances of that were slim./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Stand back." Eleven said. By this point the entire lunchroom was in chaos, but everyone nearby still heard her. She didn't even have time to try and close the new gate/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;" Hawkins lab goons came literally bursting through it. They made a grab for eleven but flew back as a bolt of lightning hit them all. Eleven whirled around to see her friends hiding behind Jason, who's hand was smoking./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Follow me!" He said as he started running out of the cafeteria. "I'm not kidding, if you don't want them to get you, come this way." They all followed without question. He grabbed a radio from his messenger bag and gave it to mike. "Get Hopper! We need a ride." Mike did so without question./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Hopper? Do you copy? Over."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Yeah, it's me kid, what's wrong? Are you running? Over."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""It's a long story, but we need a ride, and fast! Over."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""This better be good, kid."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"They ran through the school for a bit and then got outside, where hopper was waiting for them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Kid, what's going on?" Hopper asked, but then he saw the Hawkins lab goons. When they got in the car, he sped away, going as fast as he could go./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Take a left!" Jason said from the backseat./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"Hopper took the left, but soon recognized the voice./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""You!" Hopper exclaimed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Me." Jason replied calmly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Who are you!?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""My name is Jason Chase. That is all you /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"ne/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""You've told me that much! I mean tell me who you are."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Ah… you mean how I shot lightning from my hand and burnt a hole in the air."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""N- actually yeah."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""You'll find out soon. Turn onto that road."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Why?" Hopper asked. His question was answered when a Hawkins lab van started trailing them./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""*sigh* you better know where we're going."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;"They drove for a few minutes until they arrived at a small trailer home in the woods, not unlike hopper's./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW126466350" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW126466350" style="font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: left; margin-left: 0px; margin-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; text-indent: 0px;"span class="TextRun SCXW126466350" lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif; line-height: 19px;"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126466350" style="background-color: inherit;""Head in." The group didn't question the order from Jason and headed in. Jason then proceeded to burn another hole in the air and gestured for them to go in. They were a bit hesitant until gunshots started ripping through the air. They went through, and stood face to face with a towering shadowed form./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW126466350" style="font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri,'Calibri_MSFontService',sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{}" br /span/p  
/div 


End file.
